


The Unspoken Difference

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pix snaps after watching Alexx kiss Jürgen on stage yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken Difference

Pix slammed the door behind him, making the pictures on the wall rattle. Pacing angrily over to the window, mere seconds later, he heard the door slam open with truly impressive force. He whirled around, not at all surprised to find Alexx looming over him from across the room. 

"Get out," Pix growled as the large man moved across the room to him. "I told you I don't want to talk about this right now."

"About what, Pix?" Alexx snarled, face slowly growing more red. "I've told you a million times, it's just a kiss! It's just part of the show! Jürgen means nothing to me!"

"Hey!" Jürgen's protest came from the living room.

"Shut up Jürgen!" Both men shouted at the same time. Grumbling could be heard faintly, accompanied by the footsteps and a door closing somewhere else. 

"Why can't you just accept that?" Alexx growled, turning back to Pix. "It was just a kiss."

"Sure it was," Pix scoffed, turning to walk away. Before he could so much as take a step he felt Alexx's hand sink into his shoulder. 

Alexx shoved Pix back against a wall hard, a loud thud resounding through the shadows. Pix let out an angry hiss, which was quickly smothered by Alexx's mouth crushing his own. 

The kiss was brutal and angry, but there was more to it than just their anger, and they could both feel it. 

Alexx broke away first, keeping the guitarist pinned to the wall. 

"That was not 'just a kiss'. The way I kiss Jürgen on stage is 'just a kiss'. Learn the difference."

"Get off of me!" Pix growled, shoving Alexx. He pushed past the larger man, heading for the door. Something hit him in the back, sending him crashing into one of the bed-side tables with a loud crash, lamp falling and shattering, wood splintering.

Mere seconds later Alex lifted the crumpled heap of a man by the shirt. Pix threw a punch, barely clipping the larger man's jaw with an almost pathetic force. Once again Alexx's mouth found Pix's with a intense energy. 

Reaching up Pix almost unconsciously started undoing the buttons on Alexx's shirt. Quickly growing impatient he ripped the rest of them open, sending many of them flying off, in one swift motion. With some help from Alexx he pushed the shirt down the lead singer's arms. 

Once his hands were liberated, Alexx yanked at the black wife beater Pix was wearing, pulling it up over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Pix's hands, once freed, immediately moved to Alexx's belt buckle, fumbling to undo the large man's unreasonably tight pants. 

Alexx sunk his teeth into Pix's neck and Pix forgot what he was doing. He was almost sure that the bite would bruise, but he also didn't want it to stop. Alexx's teeth slowly traced the curve of Pix's neck and shoulder as he yanked at the shorter man's pants. Just as quickly as his pants, Pix's underwear fell to the ground with a small whisper. 

Alexx pulled Pix off the wall and shoved him, face down, onto the bed. In as much time as it took him to remove his own pants and underwear, Alexx was tortuously sliding up Pix's bare, vulnerable back, taking mouthfuls of the exposed skin as he did. 

"When will you learn, Jochen?" The singer's warm breath danced pin pricks across Pix's ear. He could feel his blood boiling at the sound of his given name. Again he tried to move, only to be brutally shoved back by Alexx. "Am I going to have to teach you?"

Before Pix could spit out what ever angry retort that rested on his lips Alexx had cut him off. 

One large hand made its way up to wrap itself lightly around the guitarist's neck, not threateningly, more as a simple statement of power. Alexx's other hand traced across Pix's stomach, slowly moving downward, following his hip bones, whispering ghost lines across sensitive skin. A shudder ran through Pix's entire body and his back arched almost painfully, thrusting his erection into Alexx's hand.

Alexx's deep, rumbling laugh tickled Pix's ear as he swore almost inaudibly, gasping for air. "Aren't we a little eager tonight Jochen?" Rage and lust pumped through the guitarist in equal amounts as the singer rubbed his throbbing cock.

"I hate you!" The ragged snarl ripped through the heat and the desire without Pix's permission.

"Do you?" The whisper was so quiet that it was hard to tell if he'd really heard it. In mere seconds it didn't much matter if it had been there or not. Alexx's hand left the guitarist's dick to spread the man's legs. Slowly he immersed himself in his guitarist. 

Pix tried to stifle the scream that was ripping its way through his lungs by biting his lower lip. After several agonizing seconds Alexx was flush against his guitarist. His, his, his. Pix was gasping, desire driving him mad. 

"Do you think Jürgen ever feels this on the stage?" He rocked his hips once, receiving a groan but no reply. "Do you think one small kiss does this?" Still no reply. "Answer me, Pix!"

"N-no," the guitarist managed to reply. "God, no."

Again Alexx rocked his hips, just slightly, just enough to draw a sound from his guitarist's lips, a sound just for him. He felt his head snap back in a wave of his own desire. Carefully he put his lips next to Pix's ear again.

"Do you want me?" He growled. Another incomprehensible sound came from the back of Pix's throat. "Do you want me to be yours? Just yours?" Pix let out an animalistic snarl. The singer took his time, dragging his teeth now over the edge of Pix's ear. "I want you to say the words, Pix. You have to tell me what you want."

Pix moaned, gasping, trying desperately to form a thought, much less to speak one. Alexx, as usual, was wildly unhelpful, slowly pulling back and rocking forward again. 

"I'm waiting, Pix."

"F-fuck me," he gasped, trying desperately to keep his mind from falling to pieces. 

"I didn't get that, what did you say?"

"Fuck me!" Pix was nearly screaming now. 

"Why, Pix, are you sure?" The amusement in the singer's voice was all too obvious. 

"Alexx!" The guitarist snarled rabidly. Almost as soon as he had the singer's mild grinding intensified, the speed of his hips quickening. A shapeless word broke free from behind Pix's lips, equal parts pleasure and relief. 

The intensity of Alexx's rhythm picked up at an almost alarming speed, shaking the entire bed. Pix tried to turn his face into the bed, but Alexx's hand, which still rested on his neck, turned his face back. 

"Look at me, Pix!" Out the corner of his eye he could see his singer, face slowly, contorting in pleasure. "God!"

Again the intensity grew, shaking parts of the guitarist that he hadn't known were there. He was so close to release that he couldn't see anything. 

"God, Pix!"

With one long groan of pleasure Pix felt himself give in, all the tension in his body rushing out in a single wave. Alexx's own final scream of pleasure echoed quickly after. 

As they lay there, singer on top of guitarist, gasping for air, hearts beating against each other, exhaustion set in. 

The one last thing Pix remembered before sleep swept him away was Alexx's fingers trailing lightly through his hair and the feel of the singer's breath brushing softly over his bare neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever smut fic, yo'z. Hope you like it! Feel free to shoot me a message on what you think, I'm happy to hear from you. Once again, please be gentle with my poor tender soul.


End file.
